


Down To Sleep

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Caves, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Groot had posted himself in a corner of the cavern, and grown bracing extra arms. Peter was smiling a little as he watched; he had no need to present as tough, here with only other Guardians. They had the rest of tonight to stay in the caves.





	Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart/gifts).



Groot had posted himself in a corner of the cavern, and grown bracing extra arms. Peter was smiling a little as he watched; he had no need to present as tough, here with only other Guardians. They had the rest of tonight to stay in the caves, until morning was well-advanced on the planet surface and they could get on with the mission.

Rocket swarmed up Groot easily. He must have had years of practice before the Guardians came to be. Plus renewed in these recent months since Groot had re-grown to his previous size.

At the end of one of his usual two arms Groot sprouted a cupped shape, and Rocket settled inside. It looked like a big flower made of wood, and was apparently a Rocket-sized bed.

"Best digs," Peter said, rather enviously, eyeing again the bare rock floor. Groot had previously demonstrated that he could sleep standing up. Gamora and Nebula had positioned themselves to either side of the open entrance, intending a sleepless watch. Those two might not even need to sleep, both enhanced as they were.

But Peter himself wanted some shuteye. Mantis might too, but she could dream herself comfortable. Peter was considering sacrificing the shine of his jacket to the cause of sleep. Or possibly letting go what was left of his dignity, if he asked Mantis to ease him out of being awake.

Groot offered, "I am Groot," and started to flatten out a foot.

"Never mind me," Peter said quickly, hoping he sounded appropriately grateful. It was really nice to have Groot back to himself and with so many abilities. But Peter wasn't willing to sleep on anyone's foot, rock being the only alternative or not. Near any of the other Guardians, absolutely. Literally sleeping with them, too. But not on.

Mantis, though, bounced forward. "I would like one!" she said at more of a volume than necessary, the happy words echoing around the cave. Groot promptly shaped his foot into a larger bed-cup for her. He was decorating the lip with sprung-up little flowers when Peter decided that three of them on watch wasn't too many. That wasn't even counting Drax up near the tunnel entrance. Peter could station himself halfway along the tunnel and get in some conversation.

Better than disturbing the three settled to sleep, also gave Gamora and Nebula a chance to talk if they wanted. Maybe he wouldn't mind the floor so much later when he was even more tired. It would be good to rest surrounded by his family.


End file.
